(i) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to long-chain inulin and its preparation from artichoke roots, its use in foodstuffs and cosmetic preparations and foodstuffs and cosmetic preparations comprising the long-chain inulin.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Inulin is a polysaccharide belonging to the fructan group. It consists of a beta-2-1-linked chain of fructose molecules, this chain having at its end an alpha-D-glucose unit at the reducing end. Inulin occurs in economically recoverable amounts in various plants such as, for example, chicory roots and dahlia tubers. In addition, inulin has been found for example in Jerusalem artichokes and artichokes. The average chain lengths of the various inulins and their physico-chemical properties differ from plant species to plant species.
The extract when inulin is extracted with hot water from the plant tissue comprises, besides the polymeric crude inulin, also monosaccharides such as glucose and fructose, disaccharides such as sucrose and fructooligosaccharides (DP 3-10). These byproducts (mono- and disaccharides, fructooligosaccharides (DP 3-10) may interfere with further processing of inulin. For example, mono- and disaccharides are undesired in the manufacture of dietetic food products. The sweet taste of the mono- and disaccharides, fructooligosaccharides (DP 3-10) interferes with certain applications in the food product sector. Fructooligosaccharides (DP 3-10) may, because of their hygroscopicity and tackiness, interfere greatly in the use of crude inulin in food products both during processing and during storage. On further processing of crude inulin, for example by chemical derivatization, mono- and disaccharides, fructooligosaccharides (DP 3-10) may lead to undefined mixtures of products whose purification is impossible or possible only by costly methods.
It is therefore desirable to provide inulin which, compared with crude inulin, has a low content of mono- and disaccharides and of fructooligosaccharides (DP 3-10).